FwPC27
Arata na Yami ga Semaru! Maigo no Pollun wo Sukue!, dubbed A New Evil Gathers in the English dub, is the 27th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 27th episode of the Futari wa Pretty Cure series. Synopsis A beautiful field of flowers suddenly wilted. In the middle of that field, a strange "flower" started growing. That flower turned into human-like creature. Meanwhile, Queen was telling Elder, Mepple, Mipple and Porun about the seeds Dark King sent to the Garden of Rainbows. She said, that by absorbing the nourishment of the Garden of Rainbows, they will take root. Queen said, that the only who can stop them is the legendary soldiers. Elder forgot, how was it called, and Mipple and Mepple reminded him, that this is Pretty Cure, and Elder called them Pretty Cura. Mipple and Mepple tried to tell him how to spell it, but he couldn't get it. Then Queen said Porun to go to the Garden of Rainbows. She said, that Porun has a power, that will help the Pretty Cure for sure. Then it appeard, that Mipple and Mepple were telling the whole story to Nagisa and Honoka, and Porun was jumping on Nagisa's bed. Nagisa kinda gets it, and Kinda not. Honoka said, that it means it's not an end. Then everyone remembered, how they defeated Dark King and restored the Garden of Light. Then, Queen was saying, that those seeds are pieces of Dark King itsef. In a little time, the will revive the Dark King. Meanwhile, Porun was jumping on the bed, until it got tired. Mipple and Mepple said, that it's because he is always in this form. Porun said, it's easier to move. He was always like that in the Garden of Light. When Mepple said, that this is not Garden of Light, Porun said, he's fine and started jumping round the room, until it transformed back from getting tired. Then he said, that something is "awakening" and "sprouting". Nagisa said, she doesn't gets it, and Porun said, that he doesn't gets it too. Meanwhile in the middle of the city, in one of the offices, a guy named Kakuzawa Ryuuichiro, gave the proposal to it's boss. Next morning, Honoka called Nagisa, saying, that Porun ran off by himself. Honoka said to herself, that its too tiring to keep an eye on him always, and when Ryouta asked, what dies she mean, she did a cobra twist for him. Meanwhile, Porun was in the city, travelling around. He came into he game center, and entered the toy machine, because he thought, that the toys are other Garden of Light citizens, and tried to talk with them, until 3 girls pulled him out. He started talking and ran away from them. Nagisa and Honoka were looking for him, and decided to split up. Then Porun was in alley, and a wild cat saw him (he does look like mouse kinda). It started chacing him, when he passed by a dog. That cat bumped into a dog, and the dog barked to chace that cat away. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Honoka decided to check the cake store, to see if Porun is here. Meanwhile, Porun was walking in some kinda tunnel, wanting to see Mipple and Mepple, and said "it's awakening" again. Meanwhile, in the same office, a man was watching weather forecast, and the weather man was saying, that the huge typhoon is coming, but it will pas through the east coast. Then Kakuzawa guy was watching the forecast, while some women were watching pictures from the company trip. They said, that everyone were having fun, except Kakuzawa. The boss was complaing, that half of him is cut out. Then Kakuzawa, watching the weather forecast, remembered Dark King, Dusk Zone, his sprouting and other stuff, then jumped out of the window, jumped and changed his outfit from office suit to his battle outfit. His new outfit was all dark blue suit covering all his body and a bit of his face, His eyes became all blue, and his hair became white and spiky. After a second, the women were watching the photo again, only without Kazukawa. Nobody remembered him. Then a guy that was known as Kakuzawa, now known as Juna, was floating in the sky. It appears, that he changed the course of the typhoon, because now it's going to Japan. Then a huge rain started pouring. A wind started blowing fast. Juna absorbet everything, and sun started shining. Juna growed huge muscles. Then Porun got out from his hiding place under the stairs, and saw Juna flying. He transformed into his true form and tried running away from him, but he blocked Porun's way. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Honoka went to the cake store and Mipple with Mepple said, that they felt Porun there somewhere. They went that way, where Mepple showed. They enterd the underground paring lot, where Porun and Juna were, and saw him questioning Porun. Mepple said, that he is from the Dusk Zone. While Juna was getting his muscles up, the girls transformed into Pretty Cure. They tried fighting him, but he released the wind he absorbed, and it blowed Porun away. Black caught him, and said to do not let go of her. Black and White attacked him, but he was stronger, and used wind together with Dark Power. One time with his blow Black accidentally letted go of Porun. Then Black said, that she won't forgive him for hurting this little child, and used Marble Screw. Juna did a shield from his dark power, and it was equal to the Marble Screw. It resulted in a huge explosion, and after that, Juna was gone. Later, Porun was jumping again on Nagisa's bed. Mepple asked him, won't he go home with Mipple and Honoka, and Porun said, that he first wants to play. Mepple can play too. Then Mepple started chacing Porun around Nagisa's room. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Juna *Queen *Misumi Ryouta Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes